


Contigo en mis brazos

by BellaAlabanccini



Series: Amor Retorcido [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Brother/Brother Incest, Dancer Loki (Marvel), Feelings, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Loki is a Tease, Loki is still in high school, M/M, Monopoly (Board Game), Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Possessive Thor (Marvel), Protective Thor (Marvel), Sibling Incest, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Thor is in college, Thor loves it tho, Thorki - Freeform, Thunderfrost - Freeform, Top Thor (Marvel), although there's no actual sex, oh and Thor has a motorbike, this is a sequel, this time
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaAlabanccini/pseuds/BellaAlabanccini
Summary: Unos días después de la fiesta de disfraces, los Odinson deciden tener una noche de juegos familiar.¿Qué juego deciden? Monopoly. Correcto. Qué puede salir mal.⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡Esta es la 2da parte de la serie Amor Retorcido cuya 1er parte esta en mi perfil, ambas son traducciones autorizadas por athousandfaces quien las publicó originalmente el ao3.No olviden pasar y dejarle un Kudo para que sepa que les esta gustando su trabajo.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Amor Retorcido [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680727
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Contigo en mis brazos

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [With you in my arms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504064) by [athousandfaces](https://archiveofourown.org/users/athousandfaces/pseuds/athousandfaces). 



Thor se sentó en su escritorio en la oficina de su padre en Asgard Enterprises y gimió internamente mientras escuchaba el interminable monólogo de su padre sobre las finanzas de la compañía, como si Thor no pudiera ver perfectamente el desarrollo de las estadísticas frente a él. 

Había pasado las últimas dos horas revisando pilas de papel y los informes digitales en su computadora, pero aparentemente su padre había decidido que ninguna estadística podía ser tan precisa como su experiencia personal, por lo que ya había comenzado a torturar a Thor con largas conferencias sobre esto un interminable viernes por la tarde. 

No es que no valorara el juicio de su padre; Odín era un CEO poderoso y capaz, y la compañía florecía bajo su liderazgo. El problema era que Thor estaba privado de sueño, se sentía nervioso y parecía no poder frenar sus pensamientos, lo que hacía que fuera muy difícil concentrarse. 

Además de su estado actual, a diferencia de su hermano, nunca había sido del tipo de los libros, por lo que mirar a través de la gran cantidad de informes lo había agotado. Thor era más un tipo de aprender haciendo, prefiriendo el trabajo práctico en lugar de teórico. Tal vez podría involucrar a Loki algún día para este tipo de trabajo. CFO y consultor personal; eso estaría bien. 

Se reclinó en su silla de cuero, parpadeó rápidamente y trató de concentrarse. 

Sus padres habían regresado de su viaje hace cuatro días, la casa estaba limpia y ordenada nuevamente, no quedaban restos de la fiesta de disfraces. Thor se quedaría unas semanas más en la casa de sus padres, trabajando para Asgard y aprendiendo lo más posible de su padre durante las vacaciones de verano, como siempre hacía cuando no tenía clases para asistir. 

Solo que nada era como solía ser. 

Independientemente de lo que hiciera, cada vez que pasaba tiempo con su familia, el recuerdo de lo que había sucedido entre él y Loki era omnipresente. 

Su hermano no lo hizo exactamente más fácil para él, inclinándose frente a sus ojos para recoger cosas de los estantes bajos o porque las había "dejado caer", burlándose de él con miradas, golpeando sus largas pestañas cuando cayó a la sala de estar, recién duchado, con el pelo todavía mojado, la camisa pegada al cuerpo con fuerza. 

Dioses, ese probablemente no era el mejor momento para pensar en su hermano pequeño duchándose, lavándose su cuerpo delgado y pálido ... 

Thor se movió incómodo en su silla, recordándose dónde estaba, y más importante, con quién estaba. 

¿Qué diría su padre si supiera de sus hijos? ¿Qué haría él si se enterara? ¿Desconocerlos? ¿Mantenerlos separados? ¿Castigarlos? 

Thor no lo sabía, pero tampoco quería averiguarlo. Tenía que permanecer oculto. 

Pero Loki era un bromista comprometido, así que aquí estaba, escuchando a su padre con la mitad de su cerebro y pensando en follar a su hermano pequeño con la otra. 

El sonido de sus gemidos todavía sonaba en los oídos de Thor, los últimos cinco días no habían hecho nada para disminuir su deseo, o al menos para atenuar el recuerdo. Se sentía fresco, nuevo y emocionante, y no podía dejar de pensar en ello por toda la vida. 

No había pasado mucho entre ellos después de la fiesta. 

Thor estaba ocupado con Asgard, su padre exigía toda su atención durante los días hábiles, y Loki tenía práctica de baile regularmente y se reunía con amigos por las noches. 

Sin embargo, habían compartido algunos besos acalorados, con las manos merodeando el uno sobre el otro con hambre, y Thor permaneció despierto hasta altas horas de la noche, deseando nada más que cerrar a su hermano en sus brazos, besarlo sin sentido y reclamarlo una vez más, pero tenía miedo de que sus padres lo descubrirían. No por él, aunque estaba seguro de que no sería capaz de soportar la vergüenza, sino principalmente por Loki. Por alguna razón inexplicable, su padre siempre había sido mucho más implacable con su hijo menor, y Thor no quería que fuera castigado. ¿Y si fuera repudiado después de todo? Todavía asistía a la escuela preparatoria, y aunque Thor no dudaría ni un segundo en dejar que Loki se mudara con él al campus, Thor no tenía ingresos además de lo que sus padres le dieron por trabajar en el negocio de su padre, y probablemente no se lo seguirían dando. Ni siquiera tendría eso una vez que descubrieran lo que estaba pasando. Por ahora. 

Un fuerte suspiro escapó de él. ¿Por qué al menos no esperó hasta que su hermano se hubiera graduado? 

Se había resistido a ese pequeño diablillo durante años, y ahora lo había tirado todo porque ... porque Loki también lo quería. 

Una sonrisa de pez gordo apareció en su rostro. 

Él también me quiere a mí. 

Era irresponsable, pero sabía que nunca sería capaz de mantenerse alejado de él, ahora que lo habían hecho ... 

—¡Thor! ¡¿Incluso me estás escuchando ?! —retumbó Odín y lo fulminó con la mirada. 

—Lo siento, papá, mis pensamientos se han desvanecido. 

—Me di cuenta —se quejó—. ¿Qué escuchaste la última vez? 

—Ummm —tropezó Thor, y se maldijo a sí mismo. —¿Hablaste de Frey y Freya, y qué tan bueno es para nosotros que se hagan cargo de la compañía de su padre? ¿Por mejores condiciones y relaciones comerciales? 

La expresión atronadora en el rostro de Odín casi lo hizo estremecerse. 

—¿Eso es lo último que has escuchado?, ¿Crees que no necesitas escuchar nuestro estado financiero?, ¿Demasiado aburrido para ti? 

—No —respondió, y sintió que la ira aumentaba en su pecho—, sabes que eso no es lo que pienso y cuánto significa Asgard para mí. 

—¡Céntrate, entonces! Un futuro CEO tiene que conocer su empresa dentro y fuera. 

—Tienes razón —suspiró, y cuando su padre continuó su conferencia, dio lo mejor de sí para mantener sus pensamientos en la correa. 

Cuando llegaron a casa, el cielo ya había comenzado a oscurecerse, y el estómago de Thor gruñó de frustración porque no había comido una comida decente en todo el día. 

Su padre le dio una palmada en el hombro, dándole una sonrisa orgullosa, y Thor sintió una cálida sensación extendiéndose en su pecho. 

Él le devolvió la sonrisa y subió penosamente las escaleras principales detrás de él, entrando en el segundo piso donde él y Loki tenían sus habitaciones, mientras Odín continuaba su camino hacia el tercer piso que era suyo y de Frigga. 

Tan pronto como Thor entró en su habitación, se quitó el traje y se estiró. 

Unos pocos músculos aparecieron en su espalda y suspiró, deseando tener tiempo para hacer ejercicio hoy, sentir el ardor del esfuerzo físico en sus extremidades que ciertamente ayudaría a aclarar su cabeza. 

Sin embargo, esa no era una opción, ya que su visita aquí era limitada y Loki parecía estar siempre ocupado, todos habían decidido cenar juntos y una noche de juegos después, pasando un tiempo en familia. Se habían conformado con Monopoly porque ese era el único juego que Loki y Odín disfrutaban por igual, y Thor esperaba que no se intensificara como hace tres meses. 

Después de una ducha rápida pero agradablemente caliente, decidió ver si su hermano estaba en casa. 

Llamó a su puerta, pero no obtuvo respuesta, miró en la biblioteca, en el taller, e incluso probó el ático convertido sobre el piso de sus padres, donde Loki a veces se sentaba horas y horas leyendo o dibujando o simplemente mirando las estrellas. 

Pero no, aparentemente, todavía no estaba en casa. A menos que él estuviera abajo en alguna parte, por supuesto, pero Thor lo dudaba. A su hermano le gustaba quedarse solo últimamente, o estar con sus amigos en su lugar. 

Sin embargo, Thor bajó al primer piso para revisar el salón, la sala y el comedor también, antes de darse por vencido. 

No se molestó en buscarlo en las otras áreas de la casa porque, en primer lugar, eso convertiría su necesidad de ver a Loki de excusable a ridículo y un poco patético, y, en segundo lugar, cuando no quería ser encontrado, era mejor dejarlo solo. 

Entonces, Thor entró en la cocina para buscar a su madre. 

—Hola, cariño —sonrió, ya cortando vegetales para su comida, y se inclinó hacia adelante para besar su mejilla mientras se acercaba—. ¿Qué tal tu día? 

—Agotador —respondió Thor con una sonrisa suave, y fue a lavarse las manos. 

Hacía mucho tiempo que había aprendido a no mentirle a su madre porque ella lo vería bien. Loki había heredado esa habilidad. 

Frigga le dirigió una de sus miradas. 

—Le dije a tu padre que te diera un descanso. Todavía hay mucho tiempo para que te acostumbres a todo, y no ayuda a nadie si tu cabeza está demasiado llena cuando comience el próximo semestre. 

—Está bien, mamá —intervino antes de que ella se enojara demasiado con Odin—. Solo está tratando de prepararme lo suficientemente bien para el futuro. Eso no es malo, hoy fue un día muy largo . 

Una sonrisa amorosa estaba en su rostro mientras acariciaba uno de sus mechones dorados a un lado. 

—Si tú lo dices. Átate el pelo, entonces. Puedes continuar cortando las verduras, comenzaré a preparar la carne. 

Thor hizo lo que ella le dijo y se ató el cabello en un moño desordenado, antes de cambiar de lugar con su madre. 

—¿Dónde está Loki? 

—Oh, él está con algunos amigos, mostrándoles sus ideas para una coreografía para su próxima competencia. 

—Ah —murmuró Thor—, ¿cuándo será de nuevo? 

Nunca se había perdido una de las competencias de Loki, y no comenzaría ahora. Su hermano pequeño era un bailarín increíble, tomando clases de danza moderna desde que estaba en la secundaria. 

—En el 16 º del próximo mes. Deberías escribirlo en alguna parte, sabes cuánto significa para él cuando vienes a verlo. 

—Sí —dijo, y no pudo evitar la gran sonrisa en su rostro. 

Trabajaron uno al lado del otro durante algún tiempo, parloteando ligeramente sobre esto y aquello, antes de que de repente el teléfono de Thor sonara Immigrant song de Led Zeppelin , su tono de llamada. 

Se limpió las manos y lo sacó. Loki 

—¿Sí? —él respondió, y se alejó unos centímetros de su madre. 

—Hola, Thor —respondió Loki. En algún lugar en el fondo las voces estaban hablando—. Necesito que alguien me recoja. 

—Bien por ti —resopló, cada vez sorprendido por lo casualmente que su hermano exigía cosas en lugar de preguntar. 

—Vamos, no me harías tomar el autobús, ¿verdad? 

Thor rio. 

—Tal vez no lo haría si no hubieras escapado de ayudar a preparar la cena. 

—Oh por favor. Soy pequeño, pero no tan pequeño. Con mamá y tu gran trasero en la cocina, difícilmente tendría espacio para moverme. 

Jadeó. 

—No me llamaste gordo, pequeño diablillo. 

—Yo hice —podía escuchar la presunción de Loki a través del teléfono. Hubo algunas risitas amortiguadas, luego se cerró una puerta—. Pero tal vez conozco una forma de disculparme. 

—¿Ah sí? —su voz sonaba ligeramente constreñida. 

Inconscientemente, había salido de la cocina y había vagado por el pasillo, poniéndose las botas y buscando su chaqueta de cuero. 

—Sí —respiró Loki, con el más mínimo indicio de un gemido—. Lo hago. 

Los recuerdos de su apasionada relación sexual atravesaron el cerebro de Thor, y estaba agradecido de haber tenido años de entrenamiento detrás de él para mantener una cara seria mientras fantaseaba con su hermano. 

Después de una respiración profunda, miró por encima del hombro para ver si estaba solo. 

—Solo para que conste, no estoy haciendo eso porque me estás atrayendo con algo. Lo estoy haciendo porque eres importante para mí y porque tengo muchas ganas de verte. 

Durante unos segundos no hubo sonido además del silencio. 

—Lo sé. 

Esas dos palabras tenían una ternura tan inusual que Thor sintió un deseo casi doloroso en su pecho. 

—Ahora trae tu gran trasero por aquí. Estoy en casa de Amora. 

Entonces, la línea estaba muerta. 

Riéndose, Thor le informó a su madre que recogería a Loki, antes de que entrara al garaje y preparara su motocicleta. 

Se estacionó frente a la casa de Amora y dejó el motor en marcha, esperando que Loki saliera. 

Estoy aquí, escribió en su teléfono, por si su hermano no había escuchado su rugiente llegada. 

Con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, inspeccionó el césped y el porche, encajando perfectamente en el vecindario suburbano. 

A Thor no le gustaba Amora. A ella no le caía bien, sus ojos agudos, miradas agudas y su lengua afilada podían encantar y destruir a una persona en cuestión de segundos. Ciertamente había algunas similitudes entre Loki y ella, pero donde su hermano era caótico y descarado, ella era francamente cruel y manipuladora. Y, lo más importante, parecía odiar a Thor desde el centro de su ser. 

La puerta principal se abrió y tres adolescentes risueños salieron de la casa. Loki, vestido completamente de negro como siempre y, por lo tanto, casi invisible en la oscuridad si no fuera por su piel pálida, fue el primero que reconoció. El cabello brillante de Amora también era inconfundible, pero el tercero no lo sabía. 

Cortésmente apagó el motor y levantó la visera de su casco. 

—Thor —Loki lo saludó y se volvió hacia el tercer adolescente—. Lofn, ese es mi hermano mayor. Thor, esta es Lofn, otra amiga de la escuela. 

—Encantado de conocerte —respondió, y le dio una amplia sonrisa. 

Todos los que no eran Amora tenían su aprobación como amigo de Loki. Además de eso, ella parecía ser comprensiva, estrechándole la mano y devolviéndole una sonrisa tímida. 

—Estoy encantada de conocerte también. Loki habla mucho de ti. 

—¿Él lo hace? —miró a su hermano con curiosidad, y estaba encantado de ver un leve sonrojo rosado en sus mejillas, apenas visible a la luz del porche, pero innegable allí. 

—No te pongas alto y poderoso allí, me estoy burlando de ti todo el tiempo. 

—Las historias con las que podría chantajearte —coincidió Amora, la luz reflejada en sus dientes cuando sonrió. 

Loki se echó a reír y tomó el casco que le ofreció su hermano, pero a Thor no le pareció muy divertido el chiste. 

—Vámonos —instó—, la cena está casi lista. 

Cuando su hermano estaba firmemente sentado detrás de él, acurrucando su ingle contra su trasero, Thor se despidió por última vez, dejó que el motor rugiera y disparó a su casa. 

En el momento en que se quitaron los cascos y se bajaron de la bicicleta, Loki presionó su cuerpo contra el suyo y lo llevó a un beso profundo. 

Thor lo agarró por el culo y lo atrajo hacia sí, amortiguando el gemido de su hermano con la boca. 

Saboreó débilmente los cigarrillos en la lengua y se echó hacia atrás para sacudir la cabeza. 

—No dejes que mamá sepa que estás fumando, ella te matará. 

Loki había empuñado sus manos en la camisa de Thor, y ahora acariciaba sus manos provocativamente despacio sobre su pecho. 

—Hay algunas cosas que ella no sabe —ronroneó, con los labios a un pelo de distancia. 

Con un zumbido, Thor volvió a conectarlos, frotando su lengua contra la de Loki y chupándola suavemente. Fue recompensado con otro gemido. 

Después de casi dos semanas, todavía no estaba acostumbrado a ese pequeño piercing que brillaba de vez en cuando su hermano hablaba o reía, distrayendo a Thor en medio de una conversación, y lo atrapó cuidadosamente entre los dientes antes de soltarlo nuevamente. 

Siguieron un poco, completamente perdidos el uno en el otro, antes de que Loki terminara el beso y retrocediera un paso. 

Se veía tan lindo, labios rosados, cabello despeinado y rubor en sus mejillas. 

—Quiero … —se detuvo, sus ojos vagaron hacia la polla interesada de Thor—. Déjame … —con gracia, se puso de rodillas y ahuecó el bulto creciente frente a su cara. 

Thor gimió, cerró los ojos e instintivamente se aferró a la mano de su hermano. 

Sí, quería ese calor húmedo a su alrededor, quería moverse dentro de su boca, quería que Loki lo probara, quería ... 

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron. 

Sus padres estaban en casa. Los estaban esperando y probablemente los habían escuchado llegar. Era demasiado arriesgado ahora, aquí, cuando podían venir a buscarlos en cualquier momento. 

—Loki, detente —murmuró, y le impidió desabrochar el botón. 

Su hermano pequeño lo miró con grandes ojos inquisitivos, delineador negro enmarcándolos maravillosamente. 

Dioses, realmente era un espectáculo para la vista. 

—No podemos. Mamá y papá nos están esperando. 

—Déjalos esperar —hizo un puchero, y subrayó sus palabras con otra presión contra su bulto, haciendo que Thor se mordiera la lengua. 

—No. Probablemente escucharon la moto. Realmente deberíamos parar y unirnos a ellos. 

—Bien —espetó Loki, y se levantó. 

Se giró hacia la puerta que daba al pasillo de la casa, pero Thor lo agarró por la cintura y lo besó una vez más. 

—Solo quiero tener cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? Hay otros momentos, cuando estamos solos y no corremos el riesgo de ser atrapados. 

—Cobarde —susurró Loki, pero aun así se derritió en el beso. 

Después de esperar unos minutos para calmarse, Loki arreglando su cabello y su ropa, Thor deseando que su polla se ablandara, entraron juntos al comedor. 

Todo el camino, la mano de Loki siguió rozando la suya, y Thor estaba simultáneamente confundido y gratamente sorprendido por esa sutil muestra de afecto. Parecía que su hermano pequeño buscaba la cercanía tanto como él. 

—Finalmente —se quejó Odín cuando entraron, ya sentados en la mesa puesta y desplazándose por algo en su tableta—. Tenía miedo de que ustedes dos se perdieran en el camino desde el garaje hasta aquí. 

Thor le dirigió a Loki una mirada aguda, quien solo rodó los ojos a cambio. 

—Lo siento, padre, Thor pensó que había un rasguño en su bicicleta —mintió sin perder el ritmo. 

—¿Oh enserio? —preguntó Odín y levantó la mirada por primera vez para mirar a Thor. 

—Bueno —murmuró, y se movió incómodamente de un pie al otro. Odiaba que Loki siempre lo pusiera en este tipo de situaciones—. Solo era tierra. Por suerte. Pude limpiarlo. 

Odín gruñó y Frigga entró en la habitación, con una última olla humeante en las manos enguantadas de su cocina. 

—Maravilloso. Ahora que estamos todos aquí, siéntese antes de que se enfríe. 

Hicieron lo que se les dijo, felizmente metiendo la comida en sus platos, comiendo y charlando. 

—¿Les gustó a tus amigos tu coreografía hasta ahora? —preguntó Frigga cuando había más charla que comida. 

—Oh, les encantó —respondió Loki. Perforó una zanahoria con su tenedor y gesticuló con indignación—. Sin embargo, a Amora le pareció muy divertido que parezca que no puedo hacer ese giro a la derecha sin caer hacia atrás como una tortuga. 

—Pídale que le muestre como lo hace ella —respondió su madre a la ligera—, pero asegúrese de que otras personas estén presentes. 

Loki sonrió. Siempre habían tenido ese tipo de conexión, ambos sobresaliendo en el arte para humillar a otros entre líneas o mediante solicitudes aparentemente inocentes. 

—O tal vez deberías entrenar más —interrumpió Odín con una ceja levantada. 

Al instante, una mirada desafiante oscureció la expresión de Loki, y él espetó. 

—Sí, porque claramente lo hago muy raramente. 

—Obviamente todavía no es suficiente, si no puedes hacer ese movimiento. 

Thor suspiró por dentro y se preparó para una pelea entre ellos, pero afortunadamente su madre puso una mano sobre la de su padre y le sonrió amablemente a su hijo menor. 

—Estoy seguro de que sabe cuánto entrenamiento es bueno para él y cuándo dejar de esforzarse. No es su primera competencia, después de todo. 

Buen trabajo, pensó, y decidió meter su cuchara: 

—Mamá dice que es el 16, ¿verdad? 

Buscó los ojos de su hermano y se sintió aliviado al ver que su mirada se suavizaba un poco. 

—Sí lo es. Vienes, ¿no? 

—Por supuesto —sonrió, empujando su pie contra el de Loki debajo de la mesa—. Como si fuera a perder la oportunidad de ver “una estrella en ciernes” —citó dramáticamente al entusiasta maestro de baile de su hermano, y con satisfacción observó el brillo de sus ojos. 

—Oh, cállate —respondió, y Thor se echó a reír. 

—Tal vez la estrella ayudará a lavar los platos —se unió su madre a sus bromas—, teniendo en cuenta que no ha hecho ninguna tarea en los últimos días. 

Loki gimió. 

—Como si Thor hubiera sido de gran ayuda. 

—¡Oye! —hizo un puchero, pero fue completamente ignorado. 

—Tu hermano al menos ayudó a cortar las verduras. 

—Al menos —se quejó Thor en el mismo momento en que Loki exclamó. 

—¡Lo sabía! Por eso se ven tan mal cortados —e inspeccionó su último trozo de coliflor con una cara demasiado compasiva. 

—¡Oye! —Thor se quejó más fuerte, e incluso su padre se rió de él. 

Aproximadamente una hora y media más tarde, Loki y Odín eran dueños de una calle azul oscuro y generalmente dominaban el tablero del Monopoly, Thor estaba constantemente al borde de la insolvencia, y Frigga había sacrificado su oportunidad de ganar por el desagradecido trabajo de mediadora. 

—¡No, no te volveré a pagar! —gritó su padre, enviando a su hijo una mirada de muerte. 

—Lamentablemente, tienes que hacerlo —respondió Loki dulcemente y sin ninguna molestia—. No deberías haber pisado mi propiedad. 

—¡La propiedad que solo tienes porque tuve la amabilidad de dártela!" 

—Entonces, ¿esperas que me incline ante ti ahora? ¿Estar eternamente agradecido? 

—Chicos —su madre intervino con un suspiro—. Dale su dinero ya. 

De mala gana, Odín entregó los billetes. Loki los tomó con un gesto exagerado. 

Thor lanzó los dados y aterrizó en la prisión. Como visitante, ten en cuenta. 

No tenía dinero y solo le quedaba una calle, y que había sobrevivido a las rondas anteriores había sido pura suerte. 

Su hermano rodó después. 

—¿Ir a la cárcel de nuevo? ¡No es justo! —lloró, con un surco oscuro entre sus cejas. 

—¡Ja, ese es tu castigo! —Odín se regodeó cuando Loki movió su estatuilla a la de Thor. 

—¿Por qué? —él gruñó. 

—Por ser un imbécil insufrible. 

Frigga se masajeó la sien y Thor deseó que el juego terminara. 

—Al menos puedo visitarte ahora —trató de levantar el ánimo. 

—Genial, así puedo sentarme en mi celda y ver a mi hermano perfecto pavonearse, antes de que finalmente me deje atrás y me deje pudrirme por años—. 

—Estas siendo un poco dramático aquí —murmuró, y Loki resopló. 

Fue el turno de Frigga, luego el de Odín, y finalmente Thor volvió a tirar los dados. 

Él gimió. La compañía eléctrica. Su madre lo poseía junto con las obras de agua. ¿Cómo demonios debería pagarle? 

Gruñón, tomó un préstamo hipotecario del banco, entregando la única fuente de ingresos que tenía. 

—Lo siento —dijo su madre alegremente, no lo lamento en absoluto. 

Thor miró pensativamente una carta que estaba boca abajo frente a él. 

—¿Sabes qué? Te estoy rescatando, Loki. 

Le entregó la tarjeta de "Salga de la cárcel ", y Loki le envió una sonrisa radiante. 

—Por qué, hermano, gracias. Sabía que no eres completamente inútil. 

—Imp —resopló. 

Después de eso, el juego continuó un poco más tranquilo, aunque Thor no tardó mucho en declararse en bancarrota. 

Su teléfono vibró y lo sacó, encontrando un mensaje de Sif, un amigo de la universidad. 

Estoy aburrido, y ese bastardo se queja para que vuelvas. 

Hizo clic en la foto que ella le había enviado y se rió a carcajadas. Sostenía a Fandral en una llave de cabeza, que miraba a la cámara con la expresión más lamentable. 

—¿Qué es? —preguntó su madre con una sonrisa ante su reacción. 

—Sif me envió una foto graciosa. 

—Sif —se animó su padre—, ¿no es esa la mujer que trajiste contigo hace unos meses? ¿La hija de ese magnate inmobiliario? 

—Sí, la que tiene el pelo oscuro y largo. 

Ella le había pedido que viera su casa ya que él siempre hablaba de ella y de su familia, así que la había llevado con él una vez. 

—Ella es agradable —dijo Odín, sus ojos tenían un brillo calculador—. Deberías traerla más a menudo. 

Thor quería reírse de la manera no tan sutil en que su padre intentaba jugar al casamentero, pero se mordió la lengua cuando sintió el peligro en la expresión cuidadosamente neutral de Loki. 

Se aclaró la garganta. 

—Podría hacer eso, he pensado en invitar a algunos de mis amigos de la universidad de todos modos —con ojos intensos, Thor sostuvo la mirada de su hermano, empatizando con 'amigos' tanto como pudo sin hacerlo extraño, esperando que Loki entendiera la pista. 

Su padre, al parecer, no lo hizo. 

—Sí, esa sería una buena idea. Solo díganos de antemano, entonces estamos en casa entonces. 

¿Qué, él quería conocerla adecuadamente? Eso era ridículo, incluso si había alguna posibilidad de que algo sucediera entre ellos. 

Thor abrió la boca, sin saber cómo responder a eso, pero Loki fue más rápido. 

—¿Por qué querrías eso? Por lo que sabemos, podría haber un nuevo juguete para él cada semana ". 

Ay. 

—¡Loki! —exclamó su madre de manera despectiva, y los ojos de su padre se entrecerraron. 

—Cuida tu lengua, hijo. 

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque no se me permite decir una palabra contra tu precioso chico? 

—¡Porque no es verdad! —Thor se defendió al mismo tiempo que Odín retumbó. 

—¡Porque no me hablarás a mí ni a ningún otro miembro de la familia así! 

—Entonces, tengo que suavizar mis palabras porque hiero tus sentimientos, pero ¿todos ustedes pueden gritarme cuando quieran? —Loki gritó, enojado con manchas rojas que le tiñen el cuello y las mejillas. 

Su padre se levantó de su silla y, sin pensarlo, Thor también se levantó y se acercó a su hermano pequeño. 

—Cuando te grito, ¡te lo mereces! —Odín gritó indignado, dando un paso amenazador hacia adelante, Loki se levantó y tambaleó hacia atrás. 

—¡Suficiente! —Frigga gritó, poniendo una mano sobre el brazo de su esposo—. Suficiente. 

Todos estaban parados ahora, con los cofres agitados. 

Loki miró a su padre con furia, pero Thor también vio dolor en sus ojos. 

Luego, se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación sin decir una palabra más. 

El silencio que siguió a esta explosión fue ensordecedor. 

Los hombros de su padre cayeron ligeramente, y los ojos de su madre dispararon dagas. 

—Iré tras él —murmuró Thor, y Frigga asintió agradecida. 

Cuando salió de la habitación, escuchó su voz dura. 

—¿No es posible tener una noche … 

Aceleró sus pasos y saltó las escaleras. 

Después de buscar sin éxito en todo el segundo piso, finalmente encontró a su hermano en el ático, acurrucado bajo una manta en el asiento de la ventana, la luz de la luna iluminaba su rostro y brillaba en su cabello. 

—Vete. 

Lenta pero decididamente cruzó la habitación. 

—Loki- 

—¡Dije 'vete', Thor! —espetó Loki, acurrucándose aún más en la manta. 

—No —rogó Thor, y se sentó a su lado. 

—¿No qué? 

—No me bloquees. Por favor. 

El pálido rostro de su hermano se volvió hacia él y, con horror, Thor vio la luz de la luna reflejada en lágrimas no derramadas. 

—¿Por qué querría dejar entrar al hijo de oro, brillante orgullo de esta familia? 

Tristemente, extendió la mano para quitar un mechón de cabello de Loki de su cara. Se acurrucó al final. 

—Sabes por qué. 

Loki cerró los ojos y respiró temblorosamente, y Thor lo interpretó como un permiso para tocar. 

Atrajo a su hermano pequeño a sus brazos, que se retorció y luchó contra él por lo que pareció una eternidad, antes de relajarse y dejarse abrazar y cuidar. 

—No sé por qué no puede amarme como te ama a ti —dijo con voz sobria, pero eso no podía engañar a Thor. 

No creía que Odín amara a Loki menos que él, pero por alguna razón no pudo demostrarlo. Sin embargo, sea cual sea la excusa de su padre, Thor estaba furioso porque su comportamiento estaba haciendo que Loki se sintiera así. 

—Estoy seguro de que lo hace —respondió cuidadosamente, tratando de navegar por el campo minado que estaba hablando con su hermano pequeño agitado—. Es solo un imbécil a veces, y sabes exactamente cómo provocarlo. 

—¡Pero él siempre me grita! —exclamó Loki, el dolor transformándose en ira una vez más. 

Se echó hacia atrás para mirar a su hermano mayor, que solo extendió la mano para limpiar una mancha de delineador. 

—Él también me grita —argumentó—, y yo a él. Incluso mamá le grita a veces. 

—Sí, pero es diferente. ¡Sabes que lo es! 

Thor dudó, pero decidió que era mejor ser completamente honesto ahora. 

—Lo sé. Y tampoco lo entiendo. Pero no importa cuáles sean sus razones, al menos estoy contigo, y eso no cambiará. 

Pensativo, dejó que sus dedos se arrastraran hasta el cuello de Loki, y se detuvieron donde lo había mordido, donde el moretón todavía estaba allí, débilmente pero visible. Recordó la forma en que el cuerpo de su hermano se había vuelto flexible en sus brazos, cómo se había entregado completamente a Thor, cómo Loki había obtenido todo de Thor a cambio. 

El recuerdo solo fue suficiente para hacer que su polla se retorciera en sus pantalones, pero heroicamente lo ignoró. 

Durante algún tiempo, Loki permaneció en silencio, con los ojos bajos mientras jugueteaba con la manta. 

—Siento haberte llamado puta antes. 

Thor rio, una risa profunda y libre, y Loki sonrió. 

—No voy a mentir, estaba un poco herido. Hasta que me di cuenta de que estás celoso. 

El golpe en su estómago no fue inesperado, pero hizo que Thor soltara un 'hmpf' no obstante. 

—Estoy no celoso —Loki enfatizó, entrecerrando los ojos—. Sin embargo, es verdad. ¿Cómo debería saber a quién follas cuando estás fuera de la universidad? 

Thor sacudió la cabeza con cariño. 

Después de otro momento de silencio, dijo. 

—Ella es lesbiana. 

—¿Quién? —preguntó Loki, como si no supiera exactamente de quién hablaba su hermano. 

—Sif. Ella está en las mujeres. Lo que papá imaginó no va a suceder. 

—No me importa quién le guste —murmuró, pero se relajó contra el pecho de Thor nuevamente, escuchando la risa que resonó allí. 

Thor colocó un tierno beso en la sien de Loki, quien giró su rostro para capturar sus labios en represalia. 

Así fue como pasaron el resto de la noche: sentados acurrucados juntos en el asiento de la ventana del acogedor ático, compartiendo dulces besos y hablando tranquilamente a la luz de la luna, mirando las estrellas. Loki incluso compartió su manta con él. Muy generoso 

En un momento, su hermano se puso a trabajar en los pantalones de Thor, y esta vez ni siquiera se molestó en tratar de disuadirlo. Él era solo un hombre, después de todo, un hombre que apenas podía reprimir sus gemidos de placer cuando su hermano pequeño se lo chupó. Llegó con las manos enterradas en el cabello de Loki, jadeando y sudando con el esfuerzo de no empujar todo el camino hacia su garganta, y después de que Thor respiró hondo para calmarse, le devolvió el favor, saboreando los maullidos y jadeos que siguió escapando de la boca de su hermano. 

Todo el tiempo, Thor escuchó con un oído el crujido revelador de las viejas escaleras de madera, anunciando el acercamiento de su madre, pero no llegó. 

Luego, mientras disfrutaban en silencio de la compañía del otro y los ojos de Loki seguían caídos, Thor los movió, por lo que estaba sentado cómodamente en el asiento, apoyado contra la pared, mientras su hermano estaba acurrucado en su regazo, con la cabeza apoyada en su amplio pecho. una manta que los cubre a ambos y los mantiene calientes. 

—Me gusta escuchar los latidos de tu corazón —Loki susurró adormilada. 

Thor le dio otro beso en el pelo. 

—… y Thor? 

—¿Sí? —él respondió igualmente callado. 

—… Te amo. Nunca dudes de eso. 

Thor parpadeó rápidamente, tratando de alejar la repentina humedad de sus ojos. 

Cuando miró a Loki, vio que ya se había quedado dormido. 

Lo rodeó con los brazos protectoramente y enterró la nariz en las cerraduras negras de su hermano. 

Con un aleteo en el pecho, Thor se dio cuenta de que nunca había sido más feliz.


End file.
